Quantized Congestion Notification (QCN) is a relatively new congestion management mechanism proposed for Ethernet. It allows switches to generate early congestion feedbacks to the traffic sources, which can then adapt their transmission rates to mitigate congestion and high latency. However, adoption of QCN in Layer 3 networks has been prohibited by challenges such as lack of support for tunneling, complexity, and high cost.